Parental Control
by loh122
Summary: Some people just need the guidance of their mommy and daddy. Warnings: Swearing/ ageplay m/m m/f mm/f mm/m ff/f themes,char death if you don't like, remove yourself now.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey babe. Im home" Puck called out, dropping his keys in to the bowl, toeing off his boots and putting them with the rest piled by the door. He could smell his wife cooking, and found her humming over the stove, he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her cheek "well hello their honey" Quinn greeted with a smile, she was happy to see her husband, he had been pulling extra hours lately so they could take a vacation together. All three of them. "how was your day?" she asked, he smiled at the women he loved and kissed her again before answering, taking his tie off as he goes "well mike kept going on about how he and tina were going up to maine to visit artie. And Finn was talking about stopping by to see how little man was doing" his eyes sparkled for a moment "were is little man?" he asked, quinn smiled and placed a finger to her lips waving for him to follow her.

From the doorway that led into the living room, they could see their baby curled up on the sofa. One foot was sticking out from beneath the blanket he got for Christmas, the one about a tv show about a show choir group. His binkie was hanging from his mouth, slightly open. His hair was messy and his cheeks were a little pink, puck frowned "is he sick?" quinn nodded "his fever has been going down so no worries. and he had a temper earlier but that was just because he couldn't see his daddy before he left"

Puck frowned, he hated leaving without saying goodbye to his baby, but he had to leave early this morning so he could finish up all the work for the weekend. HE walked over to the couch and knelt down, moving some of the hair that was plastered to the boys forehead. He smiled when his eyes fluttered open and he was met with those wonderful glaz eyes he grew up looking at in highschool. "papa?" kurt whispered, his voice sounding thick "hey little man. I heard you had a rough day today?" puck ran his hand through the boys hair, sure kurt wasn't a boy any more, but for the past three years he had been their boy.

Quinn joined them at the couch, taking kurts head and placing it in her lap, all while puck stayed on the floor "im sorry mama" he whispered up to quinn "im sorry i was bad earlier" quinn could only smile and place a kiss on his forehead "its alright baby, papa is home now and were all going to have a nice evening, and then your getting a nice hot bath to help you get better quickly so no more sickies"

Puck smiled as he watched them, thinking back to how hard it had been when it first started. Kurt had just turned twenty when his parents passed away in a car accident. Finn had handled it far better than kurt, maybe it was because finn had rachel and kurt had just broken up with blaine after being cheated on again. That wasn't the point, the point was after that kurt started to spiral out of control. He lost his job a month later, and than his apartment after that. He moved from friend to friend until tina took him in, but that didn't last long when kurt started drinking and soon he had gotten so bad he tried to take his own life.

Tina had come home from work one day to find him on the bathroom floor, a gash on his neck. To say everyone was freaked was a understatement, puck was pissed and finn was so lost, they had only just lost their parents and he couldn't take it if he lost his brother along with them. They wanted kurt to stay with finn and rachel but with their busy lives kurt would have no one to care for him, rachel with her shows and finn being her bodyguard and part time teacher. No one else would have been able to take the boy in, or handle his moods, no one except quinn and puck.

When kurt first arrived he had been stubborn and refused help until one day puck had gotten mad at him and quinn yelling. He just walked over to kurt, and smacked him in the ass until kurt was sobbing over his knee begging puck to stop and that he would listen to them from now on. After the spanking kurt had clung to him for dear life, begging not to be spanked again, all while sobbing that he would be good daddy, he would be good. that had been the start, and after talking with quinn they both realized that was what the boy needed, to be taken care of. Ever since he was young he had always taken care of everyone. Quinn when she was pregnant, puck himself when beth was taken from him.

He was always their taking care of everyone else, not once did he ever worry for himself, which is why quinn and puck decided kurt would be their baby. That was three years ago and he was still theirs. Sure they had times when kurt would be his adult self, but that was rare. Even with the other gleeks he was his toddler self, life was much easier.

Kurt loved when the others would visit, it wasn't many of them because their lives were always so busy but he loved it anyway. He still saw tina and mike who were married. Finn and rachel visited when they could, though it was mostly finn. Mercedes used to visit, until her career took off, visiting only on the holidays. Puck loved his life, he had a wonderful job that paid well, a beautiful wife and a hell of a son, who was also very very good in the bed if he might add. Quinn loved when adult kurt came out to play, so did puck. Hey he was puckzilla, he needed two mouths worshiping him all the time, besides it wasn't like they were the only ones to use their mouths. Puck used his, a lot. specially when his baby had been very good for mommy and she believed he earned a special reward. Sure it was odd, but it worked for them.

Kurt smiled at his papa and mama, he loved them so much. Is mama was a wonderful women who wouldn't think for a second about tearing someone's heart out if they stood between her and her family, he and his papa watched her lay into mercedes the first time she visited and gave crap about how papa and mama treated him. He loved mercedes but she hadn't been there for him like they had. They were the ones to cuddle him at night when he woke from nightmares. They got him sober and got him a new job working from home. It was papa who would spank him when he was naughty and mama would change his late night accidents when papa was dead to the world. It was papa who would sneak him cookies and than take the lashing when mama found out. After that mercedes seemed to wake up and accept it, and she was truly happy that her best friend was still alive.

"papa. Mama" his voice was hoarse from all the coughing and throwing up he had been doing that day "yes baby?" his papa asked rubbing his head, his mama placing another kiss on his head "can i take a bath please? i feel icky. Puck chuckled " yes you can. But first dinner than me and mommy will help you get cleaned up and then I can tell you about some big news". His face broke into a grin when he saw the glow in his babies eyes.

They decided to eat first, quinn had made a nice chicken soup, which kurt was able to keep down. Then all three took a bath together, puck had a bigger one installed when they got their baby, plus kurt was still to sick to handle a shower or a bath alone, which they never allowed him to do after he fell and bashed his head on the toilet, he had scared his mommy and daddy to death when they saw all the blood.

When all three were cleaned and cuddling on the couch, kurt had his head resting in his daddies lap while his mama was running her fingers through his hair, was when his papa spoke "so after work today i decided to check out this meeting i heard about from a co worker at the office today, and i just wanted to check it out. Maybe get a few tips" he took a sip of his water before speaking again. Kurt and quinn stared at him, invested in what he had to say. "well when i got there i was blown away. I have never seen so many parents in one place, and so many kids. It was amazing and sh..stuff" he stopped before swearing, it was a bad habite that they spent half a year breaking their baby of and they didn't want him to start again.

Puck smiled as he spoke the next part " I ran into some people and you will never believe who it was". Quinn and kurt perked up, kurt tried to sit up but a firm hand from his papa stopped him. "I ran into santana and sam. Both of them are parents to their own children" he grinned when his two loves let out a gasp "your joking?" quinn asked, this was some big news. The last she heard of santana she was back in lima, not L.A. Sam, she had lost track of him after graduating. Puck nodded "yup, ran into them both outside one of the stands. Thats why i was a little late home today, i had grabbed a drink with them, catching up. So i invited them over for a get together. They both agreed and we set up a time for Saturday, when everyone would be free, besides their babies were grounded for being bad until Saturday anyway so it all worked out"

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sam and santana were parents to their own children "wait, who are the kids?" she asked and huffed when puck shook his head "nope, its a surprise for little man here" he said tickling kurts sides until he started coughing "sorry little man" he kissed his boys forehead, smiled when he reached a kiss back 'its ok daddy, but who the babies?" he asked, he was getting tired again, his eyelids dropping. Puck chuckled "little man is all tuckered out. let me put him to bed and ill be right back" he kissed quinn, then retrieved kurt and brought him back to their shared room. He had his own baby room, but that was manily for when he was grounded or if mommy or daddy were sick and they didn't want their baby catching it. He hated not sleeping with them.

Quinn was drinking a glass of wine when he returned, holding out a glass for him. He rejoined her on the couch with thanks and a kiss. "so you going to tell me now, who are quests are going to be?" she smiled, a glint in her eyes, puck laughed "ok fine, but not telling kurtie, i want this to be a surprise' quinn laughed and smacked his arm playfully "who new puckzilla could be a sweetie, and i have witnessed his spankings, which by the way i think he enjoys them more than hates them" puck nodded, she was right, sometimes kurt seemed to push and push until he got spanked, he did like it. Until puck brought out the paddle 'Mr. spanky'. "Fine but i can't tell you everything, i want you to be surprised too. well Santana first" he cleared his throat " she is still with brittany. Brittany is their child and she has two mommies. The second mom is sugar" quinn's eyes went wide "sugar motta?" he nodded "who would have guessed sugar was into that sort of thing" they both laughed "as for sam, well he is dating Dave Karofsky" quinn choked on her wine "Dave?! the jackass jock?" she asked, puck nodded "yup, but remember he and kurt had become friends before graduating, and dave had his problems back then, just like us all. Anyway he and sam got together when kurt and blaine were still together, he still loves kurt but now as a friend would or a brother" quinn nodded in understanding "and their baby is rory, little irish boy" he laughed at quinns face "hes back in america?" she asked, he nodded "yup he came back for college and because he had a crush on our little kurtie, but when he came back he couldn't get in touch with any of us for a while and by the time he found sam, sam had been off the grid with most of us" he shrugged, thinking back.

They had been off the grid for a while with most of their friends, which was why when he ran into santana and sam it was a huge surprise. "so their all coming saturday?" quinn asked, shaking him from his thoughts, he nodded "yup, along with rachel and finn. Tina is gonna stop by while mike is at work and he would stop be after." Quinn smiled "well it looks like me and kurtie will have some cooking todo" standing up, she reached for her husband and pulled him toward the bedroom "come, lets get some rest, and kurtie could use the cuddles" puck nodded, closing the door behind them.

/

Quinn grinned as she watched her baby jumping around, waiting for his papa to arrive home with their guests. "honey relax before you hurt yourself" she had to tell him three times down to settle down, if she had to tell him again it would not be pretty. "Mama! i don't want carrots, can't i have a cookie?" he crossed his arms pouting, quinn shook her head "sorry baby, but cookies are for after dinner, and only as a special treat. Carrots are good for you, and you like carrots" she gave him a smile and ruffled his hair, he kept the pout up and kicked the table leg, shaking the glass of milk.

Quinn raised her brow "honey, settle down. Eat your carrots please" she turned back to the sink to finish the dishes, while also checking dinner when she heard the thump of the table, followed by the smashing of a glass on the floor. She turned around slowly, praying she only heard it in her head, but when she saw the pieces of the glass mixed with milk on the floor. Her baby had a wide eyes look, his hands covering his mouth "mama, i didn't.. i was.."he shut his mouth tight when he saw the look his mama was giving him. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and spoke "march yourself to the corner while i clean this mess up" when she opened her eyes she could feel her temper starting to rise, her baby was still seated, shocked. " I. Said. March" her voice was calm, but held a undertone, one that her baby was well aware of.

Kurt quickly jumped from the chair and marched (never run. mommy was very strict about running in the house) to the corner. He could feel the tears pooling, he hated when he messed up and made his mommy or daddy mad. He didn't mean to make the milk fall to the ground, he just didn't want to eat his carrots. He wanted a cookie, had been good all day, sure he had a few mishaps. His mom had to tell him to settle down a few times, and had to be told twice to pick up his toys off the floor, but he had been good.

It seemed like time slowed whenever he was in the corner, almost like it was mocking him, making him feel worse. He hated the waiting. He could hear the sounds of his mom cleaning up his mess, normally he would have had to clean it but mommy and daddy never let him touch broken glass, they didn't want him to get cut. It was about ten minutes later when his mommy called him over, he slowly walked over to her where she was waiting in the rocking chair they kept in the living room for story time or punishments.

"mommy, i sorry" his words were garbled by the thumb in his mouth "honey, remove your thumb when speaking please" quinn knew her baby was nervous but speaking proper was very important. "sorry mommy." kurt tried again after removing his thumb "i didn't mean to make a mess, i just didn't want the carrots" a few tears slipped from his eyes as he spoke. Quinn nodded before gently tugging her baby across her lap, normally noah handled the punishments, quinn didn't like to spank, she wasn't the best judge of how hard she was hitting due to sues cheer leading camps she attended since middle school. She lowered his pants and underwear, bearing his pale bottom, he squirmed until a light smack made him freeze. "Ten" she spoke calmly "ten spankings tonight, plus two spoons of cod liver oil" when her baby agreed with the punishment she proceeded to dish it out.

Kurts ass was on fire, and was a bright red. His mouth had the awful taste of cod liver from the two spoonfuls. He was currently seated on the couch cuddling with his mama, his daddy was due home any minute and he was worried. He didn't want his daddy to be upset with him too. "Guys! i'm home. And i have company" His daddies voice sounded through the house, kurt froze, he could hear his mama great his papa but he stayed frozen in the corner. "Little man, come here please" his daddy called out, his voice holding no hint of emotion. Slowly he crept toward the living room, his thumb in his mouth, after his punishment he had been changed into coveralls and fluffy socks, it always made him feel smaller.

He found his papa sitting in the grownup chair, the one he used manily for punishments and reading time, and since it wasn't bed time that mean't it was most possibly another punishment. "yes papa?" he mumbled around his thumb "little man, we don't talk with our fingers in our mouth" papa reminded him, his face still void of any hints to how he was feeling. Kurt removed his thumb "yes papa?" he asked his voice a little broken, he patted his knee and kurt climbed upon his papas lap "guess what little man?" his papa asked, kurt just stared at him for a moment "i have a surprise for you, your mommy told me about today and we will talk about it later, but for now. Why don't you say hello to our guests" he smiled and pointed across from him, when kurt turned his eyes went wide. Across from him sat six new people, and not any new people, but six people from his time in high school, when he was still a grown up. "papa?" his voice cracked and he felt his face warm. His papa chuckled, he heard his mama chuckle somewhere behind him but didn't look "well say hello little man. You remember everyone right?" kurt nodded but didn't speak, he was to shocked to do much of anything.

"well it seems like little man is a little shy today" his papa laughed, the others in the room laughed along with him "Well since little man is to shy to talk, i will. Kurtie, you remember Santana, sugar and brittany" he smiled when his baby nodded "Well Santana has been Brittany's mommy since high school, and recently sugar has become her other mommy" he waited for a moment to allow the information to sink in. When his baby nodded he turned them toward the other group on the couch, rory had during the talking, joined brittany on the floor playing with some of kurts toys, leaving sam and dave on the couch. "You remember sam and dave?" he asked, kurt nodded. Of course he remembered who they were, he dated them both back in high school, and broke up when they figured it was better to be friends. "yes papa" kurt said quietly, both men were smiling at the brunette "well sam and dave started dating in collage a few years back, and shortly after that, rory came back because he wanted to finish school here. He became their baby when they found out he wasn't taken care of himself very good either, like someone else we know" he poked kurts tummy making him giggle.

The room was silent for a few moments, the only noise coming from the toys rory and brittany had abandoned in favor of watching kurt and the others. Sam was the first to speak his arms held out "so kurtie, do i get a hug after not seeing you for so long?" he asked a smile on his face, long gone were the long locks, instead a short hair due much like the one finn had in high school and still had. Kurt looked at his daddy and mommy for a second before slowly walking over to sammy, biting his lower lip, and without warning jumped the blonde, burying his head in his neck "i missed you uncle sam" his voice was muffled by the neck he was pressed against but the others heard it and smiled "missed you to little k. Now can we say hi to the others? i think they really missed you to and " he leaned in to whisper to him "we don't want the others knowing im your favorite right?" he asked, knowing full well everyone heard him, puck and quinn were grinning while santana, dave and sugar held back their laughter.

Quickly kurt jumped up and hugged dave, giving him a big kiss on the cheek "hi uncle davey." he let out a giggle when dave hugged him tight, allowing sam to ruffle the smaller ones hair "our little kurtie bear is getting so big" dave said with a kiss to the pale boys cheek. Soon kurt found himself sitting in santana's lap with sugar holding his hand "hi sweetie" sugar greeted, earning a big smile in return "Hi auntie sugar" he kissed her cheek and then licked his lips "your really sweet" he laughed, sugar blushed from the comment. He turned to santana and they stared at each other for a long moment, the room silent, waiting. Finally santana nodded and in a blink kurt was hugging her like his life depended on it " I missed you san san" he whispered, using the nickname he had called her back when they were younger. Santana wiped away a tear from her eye, she didn't even realize how she missed that nickname "missed you too cookie" he kissed her cheek when she used his nickname.

After he greeted the adults, he was directed to the two young ones sitting on the play rug. Brittany was twirling one of her pig tails. Her outfit was close to kurts, though the legs were cut short. Rory was in a matching outfit with kurt, except he was wearing a green shirt instead of a blue one like his own. All three were in fluffy socks. "Hi kurtie" BRittany greeted pulling the boy into a hug, her hair getting caught in his mouth in surprise. Before he could say a greeting back he was pushed and pulled into another set of arms, rory's "KURTIE" the boy greeted loudly in his thick irish accent "I miss ya" he gave the pale boy a large kiss on the lips surprising everyone, even sam and dave. The girls, minus santana, cooed at the affection. Puck and quinn hugged and shared a smile with the others as they all watched the three kids play and catch up. Their family had gone just a little more, all thanks to a chance meeting.

Finn and tina arrived a hour later, both had run into each other on the train and decided to walk together, duh. Mike was running late at work, his boss was a bitch, even if it was his oldest friend, matt. Rachel had a show tomorrow so she was at rehearsal, but she said she wouldhe stop by see to see little k ons monday. When kurt saw finn he ran into his brothers arms, shouting happily "Finnie! you will never guess what" he kept shouting, bouncing around like a little kid, it made the adults in the room smile. "what little buddy? and have been good for papa and mama?" finn asked ruffling his brothers hair, it had taken a little time, a week, but he had come around to the idea of his baby brother, being a baby for quinn and puck. He did have to admit it worked for them, he had never seen the three more at peace. "is that rory and brittany?" finn asked pointing to the two sitting on the playmat with kurts blocks, kurt nodded "yes. Papa brought them to play".

Finn was confused, he thought rory had moved back to ireland, and brittany he hadn't seen since, well he couldn't remember. Looking around he found the living room was filled with most of his old friends. Sam and dave were sitting on the couch, hands locked together, both looking tense. Santana was glaring, like she was waiting for him to say something, sugar had a hand on santana's back trying to calm her "umm" he had no clue what was going on, it was tina who helped him out "oh! oh my gosh" she clapped her hands togther "your all parents" finns jaw dropped, no way, their was no "you were always pretty smart gothica" puck laughed "Sam and dave are togther, and their rory's parents. Santana and sugar are britt's".

Tina smiled and went over to great them all, by hugging them, finn stood in the living room his mind processing everything. It wasn't until a snapping in his face brought him back "you ok finn?" quinn asked looking worried, he was her baby's brother after all. Finn nodded and smiled "yeah, just took me by surprise is all. Hey dudes" he waved to sam and dave, who seemed to relax after his greeting "satan. Sugar how are you ladies" he grinned when santana smirked at him before pulling him into a hug "were good frankenteen. go say hello to the kids" she pointed two rory and brittany who were watching them ,all, kurt was smiling and laying on a excerise ball "hi rory, brittany" he knelt down, only to fall flat on his ass when both tackled him into a hug "UNCLE FINNIE" they shouted before bursting into giggles when finn picked him up over his shoulders and twirled around. The adults watched amused, kurt watched with a smile on his face, which soon turned into a frown when he felt he was being ignored.

He watched as rory and brittany were put down and ran back to the toys, but not engaging kurt, while the adults talked to one another, drinking the adult drinks he is never allowed to have unless its adult time. As quietly as he could, which he didn't have to be anyways, he left the room, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

"Honey wheres kurt?" Quinn asked looking around, gaining the attention of the others in the room "he was just over their with the kids" sam said pointing to the spot where rory and brittany were asleep on the blanket, which made the adults frown. It the kids were asleep, that meant they hadn't been watching for awhile. Quickly the adults split up to search the apartment, Dave, sam and santana went to check the other two apartments on the floor, they were empty but left open, thinking he might have went off to play in one of them. Quinn, sugar and puck searched the apartment while finn and tina went to the other floors asking the neighbors, none of which had seen kurt all day.

Sugar found kurt curled up in the baby room, a picture was crushed in his hand. As she reached for the picture her eyes caught sight of something, years of being brittanys mom had made her learn a few things. Dry tear marks on his cheeks "he was crying" she mumbled. Finally getting the picture free from his grasp she carefully opened it, to reveal a picture of kurt surrounded by his friends and family, Back in highschool. She remembered that day, it was kurts eighteenth birthday, it was such a wonderful day. Not only had all the gleeks been there but a former member, matt, had shown up. The warblers came, even kurts cousins had shown up. She couldn't only remember the name of one though, her name was Amy, Amy pond. She was cool for a British girl.

Her eyes went back to the sleepingboy in front of her. It broke her heart to see the tear stains, she wondered why he had been crying. Gently she covered him with the blanket, turned on the monitor and left the room. When she entered the living room she found the others paceing in worry "I found him, he's asleep in the crib" auger said as she entered the room, gaining everyone's attention. Before anyone could rush by she stopped them by holding up the picture " he cried himself to sleep. This was in his hands." She handed it over to puck and Quinn, the others looking over their shoulder. Before anyone could stop him, puck ran to the room and stood by his baby before dropping to his knees, fresh tears rolled down his face when he saw the tear stains and the slightly red nose from crying. "Oh baby I am so so sorry. I have no idea what happened to make you cry and I am so sorry" pucks words broke as he started to sob.

The others entered the room and almost broke into sobs of their own seeing puck cry. Quinn approached while the others stayed at the door, she pulled him into her arms and let him sob on her shoulder. The sobbing didn't stop until a tiny whimper rang out, all eyes fell on Kurt, who was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. Puck and Quinn instantly pulled him into a fierce hug " baby boy why did you run off like that? You scared us to death?! And you were crying! Baby why were you crying?" Quinn asked through broken tears, which only increased when Kurt pulled away from them "everyone was ignoring me. I felt alone and sad so I left. I felt like I did before I came to stay with mommy and daddy" as he spoke tears started to flow from his eyes.

Everyone's jaw dropped when the words sunk in. They hadn't meant to ignore him they were just catching up while the kids played. " but baby you were playing with Rory and Brittany. We weren't ignoring you we were just talking , all the adults" puck said reaching for his baby, only to feel his heart break when he moved away " I was alone, just like before. All I wanted to do was sleep and dream, nothing bad ever happens in dreams." He sounded so broken " oh baby boy were so sorry we didn't mean for you to feel alone" puck again reached for his baby and smiled when Kurt allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. The others entered the room and sat around him " Kurtis, you know we love you. We were so scared when we didn't see you with the others. Your my little man right?" Finn asked his baby brother, Kurt looked at him before nodding, Finn smiled " can I give you a hug?" Finn asked, his answer was Kurt jumping in his lap and burying his face in Finns chest " hey do you remember the night after our parents wedding?" Finn asked him, Kurt nodded " we stayed up all night playing games and singing and talking. We were so happy to finally be brothers that we even did the blood pact" Finn spoke as he rocked Kurt "you were complaining about the blood but you did it anyways because you said 'since its important for my big brother its important for me'. You did that for me Kurtie. No one has every done anything like that before for me, and in return I let you give me a makeover. Kurt if I didn't love you I would never have done that. You mean the world to me, to everyone in this room. Your momma and pappa love you so muvh , you just forget sometimes their a little slow in the head compared to my little !man here" he grinned when puck and Quinn protested, but they smiled when Kurt giggled.

Before anyone could speak Rory and Brittany rushed into the room fresh from their nap " Kurtie look what we made you" Rory shouted holding up a crayon picture of everyone "yeah we did it before our nap. We were gonna sur..surprise you with it, but you vanished like a dolphin" Brittany said wide eyed. Kurt laughed, before frowning. They were making him a drawing, that's why they didn't play with him, he felt stupid and icky. He didn't like feeling icky "I'm sorry" he cried before burying his face in Finns chest again, only to mumbled something else " baby boy, you gotta face us so we can understand your big boy words" Quinn spoke gently, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I said I am sorry for being a big baby. I messed up and caused problems for everyone" Dave spoke up, stopping anyone else from speaking "Kurt you did nothing wrong. You were upset, that doesn't make you a big baby. But next time talk to us, talk to your momma and kappa, you had us all worried little guy. We thought something bad happened to you" he gave the boy a smile to left him know it was OK "now I think k you should give everyone a hug, it will make everyone, including you, feel much better" all the adults nodded while Rory and Brittany hummed and bobbed their heads from side to side.

Kurt slowly detached himself from his brother and went around giving everyone e a hug. When he hugged Rory he blushed, his crush for the Irish boy coming back ten fold, pulling away he noticed the other boys vcheeks were pink too. His brother and Dave hugged the hardest, they always were big bear huggers. He saved his mommy and daddy for last, afraid they would be upset, but when they pulled him into a hug between them,whispering words of love, he couldn't be happier.

A few hours later found the kids asleep in kurt's room, they had been watching a Disney movie and ended up curled together, Kurt spooning Rory and Brit spooning Kurt. The adults were in the living room, chatting and relaxing after the stress from earlier. "so while searching for kurt earlier we noticed a few things" Santana said gesturing between herself, dave and sam, her wine sloshing in her glass "oh yeah, and what was that satan?" puck asked, his cheeks a slightly pink tint to them, the only thing showing he was father gone then the others. Santana grinned "we saw the other two apartments on this floor were empty, so i talked it over with sugar and she agrees it would be a good idea for us to move in. Our old place is getting to cramped, and this place is closer to our jobs and brittany would have someone to play with on boring days"

Puck and quinn shared a look, their minds trying to process the information that was laid at their feet. David cleared his throat earning their attention "and i talked it over with sam, and we agreed it would be nice for rory to be closer to kurt and brittany, their isnt any kids near us. And my job is getting to be costly on gas, from here i can walk to work and sam works from home." He smiled "plus it would be nice to be with friends again and finn and tina are good with kurt, so i know they would be perfect with rory and brittany"

Puck and quinn sat frozen for a moment before breaking out into twin smiles "you know what this means right?" he said turning to face his wife "kurt is gonna go crazy" he laughed and soon they all laughed into the night. Slowly and quietly puck and quinn made their way to their bedroom, after making sure everyone was settled for the night, they weren't letting them leave when they had been drinking. They settled into their bed and curled up together, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 updated

Kurt groaned, he was sitting in the living room, alone, while his mama and papa were helping uncle dave and uncle sam settle in to their new apartment. It had been a month since papa had surprised him and mama with the visit. Auntie Santana and Auntie suger moved in a week later, saying they needed a new place quickly because they didn't like the creepy land lord anymore, uncle sam and uncle dave took a bit longer, since they had to wait until their lease was up.

Kurt flopped back on the floor, annoyed. It wasn't his fault, both aunties were at work and Brittany was at daycare, while rory was helping with his stuff. Plus his toys were boring now, he had played with them so much already, and he wasn't allow to work today, he worked for two hours and mama hates when he works for longer than that a day, says he causes to much stress, he couldn't help it, he had designs to make and books to go over for his daddy at the garage.

As he lay there, falling asleep while trying to stay awake, because mama didn't like when he sleep before nap time, he yelped as the air was knocked out of him by a body landing on him. When he caught his breath he looked into the smiling face of rory, and blushed "Rory?!" the boy smiled back, a bandage on his cheek, making him look extra little "hi Kurtie, you wanna play? Papa said I could play because I was a good boy and finished my room up. So he said I should come play with you, so you don't cause trouble for you papa and mama" he laughed when kurt crossed his arms "I wouldn't cause twouble, I just hate being left alone" he could feel his face heating up.

"Come on, lets play ball" Rory said crawling over to the basket to look for kurts ball, kurt shook his head before remembering rory couldn't see his action "we can't play ball in the house. I broke a cup last time I did and papa got upset, he spanked my bottom. It hurt real bad" he rubbed his bottom when he remembered the pain, it was not a good pain. Rory frowned "then what can we do? I don't play dress up or dolls, like you do with brit brit" rory said while sitting next to kurt, his face a little pink. He only admitted it to his papa and daddy, but he really liked kurt. Ever since he highschool, he had a crush on him but he was with blaine and rory wasn't the kind of guy to steal another man away. When he came back, he found sam but he had lost contact with everyone else. It was by luck his papa found kurt's papa, his papa sam told him he should tell kurt how he felt but rory wasn't sure how kurt felt and didn't know if he could face the awkwardness.

Kurt thought for a moment, then his face lit up like it was Christmas "lets go down to the playground outback. Mama lets me go all the time." He stood up, offering a hand to rory "but we gotta ask first, or we get spankys" he added before tugging rory along with him.

Puck and Dave were in the middle of moving a table when kurt and rory found them "Papa" Rory called "Daddy" Kurt shouted, shocking both men. Puck and Dave turned to face the boys and smiled "well if it isn't the little monkeys, how are you today?" Dave asked taking a breath "Mama and papa must have talked today, because you guys are matching" puck smiled when the boys blushed. They looked at each other and realized he was right. Kurt was dressed in a green shirt and blue overalls, while rory was dressed in a blue shirt and green overalls. Both in red sneakers "well, were cool like that" Kurt stated crossing his arms, his pale face turning a bright pink. Rory giggled, taking kurts hand in his, only making both boys turn brighter.

Puck and Dave shared a glance, they new that look and the four of them had talked about it one night while the boys were asleep. Sam and Dave had informed Quinn and puck that rory had a crush on kurt, and they informed the two dad's that kurt also had a crush on rory. The four agreed to let it run its course. It would be cute if they got together, but they would always be their babies, none of them worried about what would happen if they did get together. Puck and Quinn had sat down with kurt and had asked him, what he would want if he ever found someone to love again, he stared at them and said he loved mama and papa so he was confused by what they were asking. When they clarified it for him, he smiled and said that they would always be his mama and papa, they would just have to share him a little more, he said he didn't want to give up being their baby. Needless to say it made them both happy to hear, they didn't want to give up their baby anymore then he did.

Sam and Dave had a similar conversation with rory, his response was pretty much the same as kurts. The four agree that if they got together, they could remain their little's for however long they wanted and still be together. Now that they were living across from each other, just made it much easier for that.

"so what did the monkeys want?" Dave asked "you hungry?" the boys shook their heads making the men grin, they were so in sync already "no, we wanna go to the playground out back. But mama always said get permission before going outside" kurt said smiling "can we papa?" Rory asked. Puck and Dave shared a look, when they faced the boys again they found both boys using the eyes of doom. Those eyes could get anyone to do anything, which they did many times. Kurt had used it on puck a few times, which seemed to end with his baby putting his lips around his big cock while Quinn watched. Just thinking about it brought blood rushing to his cock. Yeah he and Quinn were so ravishing him tonight, as long as he was good all day. By the looks of the tent forming in daves pants, he must have been having a similar thought. "Fine, but make sure you mother and papa know where you guys are too" puck informed them, using his serious voice "I don't want you getting in trouble, or me" he laughed.

Kurt nodded before running off with rory. He found his mommy and uncle sam in the bed room, folding cloths and putting others away "mama, uncle Sammy. Papa and Uncle dave said we could go play in the back" kurt said jumping around, rory laughed at the childness "hes right papa, auntie Quinn. Papa dave and uncle noah said we could, we just had to let you know where we's going" he lisped making the grownups smile "alright sweeties. Go play, but come back in before the lights come on, by then it will be dinner time. Me and sam are making a big meal tonight. Were having a sleep over in our place until you guys are finished moving everything in" they laughed when the boys raced off, barely waiting for them to finish "those boys. They are so cute together" Quinn gushed smiling fondly, sam nodded "they are. You think they will figure out soon that they like each other?" he asked, she laughed "oh please. Kurt and rory? They will figure it out once someone points it out to them, mostly Brittany, maybe suger." They finished up before going to help the men so they could prepare dinner.

Rory couldn't believe the playground that was outback. IT was huge and tons of slides and swings, their was a jungle jim and a sandbox. "This is so COOL" Rory gushed racing toward the swings, kurt following behind him "its awesome, papa and momma let me come down here by myself sometimes, cause I a big boy" he put his thumbs through his suspenders and pushed them forward, before they broke lose and snapped back at him, causing him to yelp in surprise while rory laughed "kurtie you silly. Come swing with me, pleeeeease" he shot kurt a smile that the other boy just couldn't resist.

It was nearly an hour later when the boys found themselves in the sandbox, building a sandcastle "I had so much fun. Thank you for bringing me here kurtie" kurt smiled "anytime rory, you live here now so you can use it too, next time we can bring Brittany and play rescue the princess." Rory tilted his head "but who would be the bad guy?" he asked, if it was only the three, one of them would have to take Brittany away. Kurt thought for a moment before smiling "we can get the adults to play. Mama, auntie Santana and Auntie Suger can be princesses with Brittany, while my papa and your papa's are the bad guys, who take them away and lock them in the jungle jim, I mean dungeon. Then you and me go save them, and get cookies for being brave mens" he stood up and made a stance like a super hero, if he had a cap it would be blowing behind him, rory laughed "that sounds fun, but I not sure if they will want to play, we are still moving our stuff in" he stuck out his lip frowning at the idea of the adults not wanting to play. Kurt opened his mouth to speak before shutting it closed with a click "kurtie?" rory asked turning his body to face him "whats wrong?" he asked, when he didn't receive an answer he thought about running to get papa or uncle puck. As he turned he stopped, standing at the side of the building with his hair a mess, his face unshaven and a sloppy bowtie was blaine Anderson, at least it looked like blaine Anderson "kurtie, is that blaine?" rory whispered, kurt nodded "what he doing here?" kurt shook his head, he hadn't seen or heard from blaine in three years, not since he cheated on him and caused his life to spiral out of control, until his mama and papa stepped in. "we need to go inside" Kurt whispered as he stood up, pulling rory with him.

As they took a step to leave, they stopped. Blaine raced toward them "Kurt?" he gasped, out of breath "is that really you?" he asked, the boys cringed back as they smelled the beer on his breath. Up close he looked so far from the blaine they new in high school. Black rings settled deeply around his eyes, which looked so dead and lost. Kurt settled into his adult mind, which was harder to do since he liked being little "what do you want blaine, how did you even find me?" he asked crossing his arms, a slight lisp escaping with his words "I have been looking for you. I spent months trying to find you, when I heard sebastion talking to you a few weeks ago, I knew I had to find you. I needed to beg you to forgive me" he went to reach for kurt but missed when the boy stepped back, pulling rory with him, kurt ignored the hurt look on blaines face "I have gone through hell this past week finding you. I haven't slept, I barely ate. I came here because I can't live without you kurt. I know you feel the same, you can't use this boy to replace me and he definitely doesn't make me jealous, I am way better then this trash" Kurt went still, clearly blaine had lost his mind too if he couldn't recognize rory, or the fact that he just hurt the poor irish boy. Kurt pulled rory into a hug and whispered in his ear "Run. Run and go get papa and mama, get them all and bring them out here. Tell them blaine is here." When the boy looked like he was going to protest he gave him a quick peck on the lips, causing both boys to blush and blaine to growl, before rory raced off to get help. Blaine crossed his arms "Well, finally were alone" he smiled "it's time we had a talk"

Inside rory found the four adults in the kitchen making dinner and singing along to the radio "PAPA DAVE, PAPA SAM. Uncle puck, auntie Quinn, you need to come quick please" he cried, tears welling up in his eyes. He knew he shouldn't tale what blaine said to heart, his papa's have told him plently of times to never listen to bad words from people. The four turned to face him, worry on his papa's faces at the sight of tears "oh little boy what is it, whats going on?" Sam asked kneeling down "where's kurt, did something happen?" he asked noticing the missing boy. Rory nodded, setting off puck and Quinn" what is it, is he hurt?" puck asked his voice going tense, he loved his baby and wanted to protect him from any and all harm "he's fine, we was playing in the sandbox, building a sandcastle when he stopped. I moved to come get you guys when I saw him" he sniffed "saw who baby?" Quinn asked kneeling down, rubbing his arms, it was a soothing motion that worked for kurt all the time "we saw blaine." The four adults growled but before anyone could move rory was speaking again "we started heading in to get away from him but he stopped us. HE started saying things to kurt, that he had been looking for him for a long time, that he only found out when he over heard kurt talking to sebastion on the phone. Then he said mean things about me. Then kurt told me to run and get you guys" sam pulled his baby into a hug to calm the tears and nodded to the other three who raced off, if any harm came to kurt, blaine would pay.

"Listen up blaine, were done. You cheated, again. We are never getting back together. I moved on, you need to move on as well" Kurt said meaning to end the conversation, he didn't want to be around the boy anymore, it made him feel gross "kurt, you can't mean that. Were soulmates. We belong together" he tried to reach for him again, causing kurt to step back and trip on the sandbox, landing with a huff.

The adults reached the back just as they watched kurt fall, assuming blaine pushed him "ANDERSON" Puck shouted "Get the fuck away from my baby" he raced toward the smaller boy, tackling him to the ground, pinning him there as Quinn ran to scoop up the baby in her arms. Dave helped puck pick blaine up "Baby? What the fuck? You're the biggest, straightest man whore I know" he spat at puck before turning to dave "and you ruined kurts life all through high school until you decided to grow some balls and confess your love for him, when we were still dating. Then you have the nerve to try and steal him after you tried to kill yourself" both men growled, itching to punch the little shit "listen up fuck head, you are going to leave and never come back. Kurt is our baby" Quinn spat, covering her babies ears while his face was buried in her chest "If you even step foot back here again, I will not hesitate to let the others come after you full force. You know what dave and puck will do, you have no idea what Santana will do if you show up here again"

Quinns threat didn't even seem to break the surface of the raging midget in their grasp. Puck shoot his head when he realized the only thing that would work. He pulled his arm back and punched the boy in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Puck allowed dave to take ahold of the boy fully, crouching to be eye level with the stricken boy "listen up, and listen good. If I ever catch you near my baby again, I will cut you into tiny pieces and feed you to the neighborhood dogs. You sent my baby into a spiral and almost cost him his life, so you get new right to even see him, let alone talk to him." With a final kick he moved over to help his wife and baby up, dave adding a few hits before following the trio. A glance back showed blaine spitting out blood, clutching his stomach. Puck would have to remember to come wash that away later so no one got sick from it.

Later that night found kurt snuggled up with rory, asleep on the couch, a Disney movie playing in the background on repeat. The four adults sat at the kitchen table, a glass of wine infront of each of them "god dam, this day has been tiring" Dave groaned, his husband chuckled before kissing his cheek "relax babe, the boys are alright and you gave that little sh..i mean little punk a reason to fear coming back here. If he's smart he wont try it again" puck grunted "if he's smart my…butt" he shook his head "he will keep trying because he thinks they belong together" Quinn rolled her eyes "he wont get near my baby again, or rory or Brittany. Not while I am here" Quinn said before sipping her wine, the day had been good until blaine showed up, she needed two glasses of wine tonight "come on, lets move the boys to kurts room, you guys can take the couch, we could all use some sleep" the others nodded.

Puck and Sam moved the boys while Quinn and dave set up the couch. Kurts room was bigenough for the boys, they had converted a twin bed into a crib, which was still big enough for both boys being as tiny as they were. Sam lay rory down, giving him a quick kiss before leaving to help the others. Puck knelt down and held his babies hand in his, not wanting to leave his side. When he saw his baby fall, he just couldn't handle it, he was supposed to protect his baby, no harm was to come to him. That was the promise he made to himself and to kurt and to finn when he first found out. A tear slipped down his cheek, he felt like he had failed his baby. "Papa?" a tiny voice broke him from his thoughts "baby, what you doing up, did I wake you?" he asked thinking he made a noise or something. Kurt smiled and shook his head "no, I always wake up for a minute or two during the night when im not snuggled up with you and mama" he wiped the tear from his papa's face "no tears daddy. I is fine and all better. You are the perfect papa ever" he gave puck a kiss before snuggling up with rory, who smiled in his sleep. Puck smiled "goodnight little man, I'll make waffles in the morning for everyone" he whispered, leaving one last kiss on both boys foreheads before leaving the room, his heart feeling just a little lighter after talking to his baby.


End file.
